


Untitled

by M_Prent



Category: Crewniverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Prent/pseuds/M_Prent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Place-to-chapter<br/>A dirty secret leads to complications in a relationship<br/>Probable happy ending, Probable ending in death</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between a bar and nowhere

In the back of a dusty bar  
Music is muffled through old wooden walls

 

“Lucas, wait,” Matt grabbed one of the larger man’s muscular forearms. Lucas turned around and loomed over Matt. He held a half-empty bottle of beer between two fingers.

“What? What do you want me to say, Matt?” He spit the name on the ground in front of the one who owned it. “Do you want me to say it’s okay? Do you just want me to be absolutely happy,” He threw his free arm out to the side, pulling out of Matt’s grasp, “That you would do this to me? Is that what you want?” His voice grew in drunken pitch as he whipped around, “Because, if so, you’re not going to get what you want this time.” He walked out of the dirty back door. The music faded into the sound of lonely crickets; Mist set in the early morning air. There was a certain coldness about it, one that would match the feeling later that day. 

Matt followed him outside, a questioning hand sliding on the cold, tearful doorknob. The outsides of buildings were built up in faded bricks, some of which missing. It was relevant to a stereotypical drug scene, and although the aesthetic wasn’t the best, Matt had a kind of fondness for the sight in the midst of this fight. Frosty water droplets conformed to their faces as they stood apart from one another, waiting for one to speak. Lucas took slow steps out of the alley and away from Matt, echoing down the strip between two buildings. 

“No… Lucas, let me explain,” Matt whimpered. If only Lucas would listen. He stood momentarily with his back away from the other man again. Oily luminescence milked away thick darkness by a sole light in the musky alley. He turned slightly, the neck of the bottle beating in his palm.

 

The surface of a bottle  
Light reflects off of brown glass

 

I am coated with small, dirty droplets of water. They slide and collide into one another and eventually roll to my ridged bottom, stick for a minute and splat onto the ground. Even though it’s a cold summer night, they are still absorbed by concrete almost immediately. 

My owner is angry and I can feel it beating through his palm. It’s warm - and his pulse is beating at above average speeds. When I was first given to him by the bartender, he had been finding out about his boyfriend’s nasty secret - the same one that has a colossal pressure on his heart, in both stress and sadness. 

The secret, though, has a twist, an underlying element that is legitimate in all proportions. My owner would understand if he would slow down to listen to the words his partner speaks. He is very angry, though, and I feel myself slipping. I feel that if he is not calm, he will make a possibly grave mistake. I do not leave his hand yet, but his sanity does. 

The conflict is raised to the level in which I am raised. Before either of them realize what’s happening, I finally break free of his grip. A blinding light streaks off of my airbourne body before I make contact with the one he loves. On impact, part of me shatters. The former drops the remains of me onto the ground after he realizes what he has done. Sticky crimson runs in streaks down the small one’s head and he hits the ground hard. 

My ex owner has his hands over his mouth and nose for a minute before switching modes. He moves quickly towards the curled up man on the ground, who is newly in a deep sleep, and picks him up. He easily carries him like a baby in his arms, headed towards a destination. With glass in his lover’s head and his sanity off the line, he rushes towards a fake explanation and the hospital two blocks down the road. He can only hope he gets there on time, forgetting me in the alley along with the previous argument. 

He has to hurry.


	2. Emergency room, 2AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in a hospital, the only person to turn to in a bed.

A pristine hospital, Emergency room  
Smells like ground coffee, roses, and disinfectant. 

 

Lucas sits, bags slumping like his posture under ocean eyes. Sorrow fills the room’s air. Matt still hasn’t woken up from his pain induced slumber. The nurse in white continues to tell him that he should be awake soon. She does not know that he was the one that did this to him, and that same feeding guilt continues to feast on him as he waits for his boyfriend to wake. He only wants to see those calm snowglobe eyes once more - many more times. 

He’s too tired to remember the name of the nurse in white; He calls her miss. She appreciates the kindness, but prefers for him to call her by her first name - Clementine. Clementine shows concern for Lucas - she only touches on the outside of the subject, but there are a lot of things she has seen in this hospital. The translucent guilt swimming with undying love for the injured, sleeping man had laid itself out in his eyes was one she had seen before. There was talk between doctors about this specific patient - the one on the blue dotted bed. There was talk in Lucas’s eyes that showed how much he wanted patient number 12 to come back.

Clementine’s patience had some from somewhere, though. When he had originally rushed into the double glass doors of the emergency room, it was a sight to see. Lucas had run in, eyes blood red, white-faced, blank. He was carrying Matt, whose face was still bleeding profusely from the gouge in his forehead - glass still stuck, scratched into the dermis. Much more crimson had already dried maroon, glued and crumbling on his face. He was as white as a ghost. 

He might as well have run up to the desk - he was going so fast on his shaking legs. He reached the front desk and the woman there ushered in several doctors, who took Matt away on a swift gurney. 

“Sir, we’re going to need you to attend to some paperwo..” The lady at the front desk trailed off, watching him. The expression on her face turned grim and she called Clementine over. “Okay, what’s going to happen is I’m going to give you this paperwork for your friend in there,” she paused, thinking. Lucas looked through her, tears once again falling from his ducts, “But, I’ll make an exception - you don’t have to fill it out until the end of the visit. Clementine will straighten up the room he will stay in and then escort you there.” 

He slowly nodded, mind numb. Clementine sat him down in a blue waiting chair as he looked down at the gray carpet. His brittle eyelids closed for a second and dry eyes burned soothingly under them. He opened his eyes again, for a small moment, resting his chin on his chest, looking down at cracked ruby hands. They then fell shut again, hands folding together, comforting the man who sat alone. 

 

Clementine found him a while later, slumped down in that same chair. She put a small hand on his forearm, “Sir?” He slowly looked up from his sleep.   
“Your room is ready,” she said quietly, taking him by the hand. He stumbled a little before she put her arm around him as to steady him as they walk. The lady at the front desk watched quietly, solemnly. She led him down a long, parallel hallway. Long LED lights flickered in their sockets and cast bright shadows onto white tiled floors. They passed through a single doorway.  
“He will be in here soon, but for now,” he winced at mention of his boyfriend. She only followed up the sentence by pulling up a large chair, “I’m sorry - this was the best I could find.”   
Lucas looked at her in awe before giving her a small simper of appreciation and collapsing in the chair. He didn’t even wake up when they brought Matt in. 

 

Two hours later, same room  
Lucas in a slumber next to two roses in an opaque blue, half-filled vase  
A stranger is waiting at the door

 

Knock knock on the eggshell wall.  
Lucas stirs and looks up across the room with blurry eyes and faded recognition.

 

Two blinks and the stranger speaks softly, “Lucas?” They’re dressed in black. “Lucas, you look so tired. I’m sorry, man.” He tries sitting up, but there isn’t enough energy left in his body. Growing space surrounds the stranger. 

 

Two steps forward, Matt’s heart monitor drops to a steady line. A long beep lays heavily across the room. “No no no,” Lucas whispers, “no, no no, no,” continuity. Doctors rush in and white crosses out the black of the stranger. The bed begins to roll at Lucas.

 

Clementine is there, “Lucas, Lucas?” She says, dreamy-like, waving her hands around in front of his face. He looks into her alarmed almond-blue eyes. He sees down into her optic nerves. The muscle creeps and crawls, the pupils dilating at astounding rates. 

 

The person calling his name turns into a male, pale voice. Lucas shoots up, sitting upright in the grey chair. He is covered in cold sweat and his head is banging. He breathes very quickly and looks up to see that Matt had just awoken. With a strike of lightning, their eyes meet.


	3. A New Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love of his life has awoken from pain-induced slumber.

Weak voiced conversation  
Same eggshell, coffee and roses hospital room.  
Doctors rush past - a soon-to-be mother has just gone into labor

 

Lucas holds his face in both of his large hands. “Matt-” He begins, sputtering out in tears of both joy and guilt to describe and explain everything, yet nothing at all. The nightmare is washed off of his face with the warm, wet rivers down both of his cheeks. He gets on his knees next to the bed and rests his chin on crossed arms, looking at the awoken lovely. Matt interrupts him, “Lucas. Let me explain - let me go first.” 

Lucas nods, eager to oblige, letting Matt talk. “You think I cheated on you, do you not? All those months ago, you think I cheated on you,” He asked, not angry, but intrigued. 

After the incident, Lucas was wary of Matt getting angry with him, but due to how tired the smaller man looked, did not deem it to be a problem in the near future. “Well…” He thought of a good way to collect his thoughts and represent them in an eloquent manner. His mind had been so overcome with a cloud of worry that he had not thought of what had happened up until now and therefore and not thought of what to say. Matt waited patiently, curiously. “Well,” he began, “You did tell me that it happened while we were dating,” he paused, thinking more, “and then I lost my temper and wouldn’t let you say anything else,” He finished, looking bewildered by the thought of his past actions.

“Listen, Matt, I’m really, really so--” He began again. Matt cut him off again, though, “Lucas, I know you’re sorry. I know you don’t understand, but I need to tell you a story, and I need you to listen. I am not angry with you, because to be honest, I probably would have done the same thing under the circumstances. I don’t hold you accountable, but I know you feel guilty. Please don’t,” He rested his head in a cold hand, “I’m sorry -- my head hurts,” He took in a deep breath, two, three.

“Are you okay?” Lucas asked, alarmed, caressing the other’s arm. Puppy eyes gazed up into the other’s. He was afraid, just for the moment, that he would almost lose him again. The thought of it brought unimaginable emotional pain. 

“Yeah,” Matt - out of breath, “yeah, just a minute.” He took a little to regain his composure and began to talk again. “Even in the breaks, no interruptions, okay?” 

“Okay,” Lucas complied. He wanted to know everything and that was going to be what he got. 

Matt took in a deep breath and began.


	4. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt tells the beginning of his possible ending

“That same bar, 2AM”  
“The floor was pretty empty and the bartender was preoccupied.”

 

“Today was a few months before I met you. I’d gotten into a huge fight with my landowner and after missing a few months of rent, I was being evicted. At this time in my life, I knew only one source of comfort and since I didn’t want to think about my future of being homeless, I got drunk.” Questions arose in Lucas’s eyes, but as he promised not to interrupt, he let Matt continue speaking, “There was only one bar that I usually went to, which was the one we were at last night. I thought it only appropriate that I told you at that same bar. I know it was shady, but after what happened to my-” He paused, searching Lucas’s eyes. Tearlets began to form, “My girlfriend,” He gulped, and the other looked very confused, “She was killed -- but that’s not important right now; that’s a story for a better time.” He sat up straighter and held his eyes dry, “Anyways, after that, the bar was very important to me and it held my only family. I was a regular and everybody else there knew me, but this particular day was stormy and nobody was in the bar except for a guy I had never seen before,”

“and so I go in there and eye him. He looks suspicious, but I’m not thinking right, you know? So instead of asserting dominance, I go and sit at the opposite end of the bar, get a few drinks, whatever. Eventually, this guy comes up to me, “Is this seat taken,” He’s got a real smooth voice. I say, “No, this seat isn’t taken,” and this is when I begin asking the questions. “I’ve never seen you around here before,” but instead of answering, he just says, “I’m not doing anything, just hangin’ around,” like that’s not suspicious, and before I can say anything else, he goes, “You look upset.” 

“I’m sure it was written all over my face, but people, specifically around those parts, they just don’t do that. I take another drink and ignore his proposition. Check-Mate - Red flags - This guy is dangerous, but I somehow don't notice. “What happened,” he continues. I don’t know what had gotten into me, but I took the bait, and I say, “Yeah I just got kicked out of my apartment,” and he just says, “Oh, that sucks.” and then it’s like floodgates opened and I started telling him all of these things that I shouldn’t be saying and telling him all of my private life, and all of the sudden, I wake up, but I’m not at my recently ex-apartment, I’m chained to a bed in his house.”

The nurse walks in and he waits to continue talking.


	5. The Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious place that is the Souffrance Manor is introduced

The Souffrance Manor  
Early morning, Servant rooms  
Light shines in uncontrollable rays through high, untouchable window panes and lays to rest on Matt’s bare chest

 

The man walks through a high, open doorway. 

“Good morning, Matthew.” Matt sat up quickly at the voice, glaring against the light. He scooted himself up to the headboard as best as he could, but his arms were tied to opposite bedposts, so it wasn’t far. His legs were free, but he was weak and they could be controlled easily. His head was aching terribly and his wrists were engraved red where the rope had been previously.

“Why am I here?”

“Oh, Matthew, Matthew, Matthew, you must know that I am the one who asks the questions here.”

“Can you please untie me? I just want to go home.” Matt was terrified, his heart racing a mile a minute. The man grabbed his face, “Did you not hear what I just said?” Deeper in octaves, angry. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Matt said, hands banged once against the headboard; Defenseless. 

“Matthew, you no longer have a home. You are mine now, as you already complied to.”

He groaned, head beating even more than before, “I don’t remember last night.”

“Aw, that sucks. But, if I filled you in, it wouldn’t be much fun, would it?” 

No Response. 

“Be prepared, Matthew. You have your first visitor today,” and with a sadistic smile, “Better hope he likes you.” He dropped the other’s face, leaving red finger prints splayed across his cheeks. His hand ran smoothly down him, stopping and squeezing his neck for a short moment before moving on. Short fingernails raked down the other’s chest, leaving red, blotchy lines in trails behind them. Matt tried, but as soon as he moved an inch, the other pinned him down with the separate large, strong hand. It moved all the way down his torso, to the front of his jeans. Hovering. The man watched the expression on his face, eventually sneering and leaving Matt alone with the vandalism he did to the young man’s body. The door slammed as he left and Matt was left alone in the heat with the strange noises of a damaged place. 

Around an hour later, footsteps came down the hall towards him. The once haunting door opened and a man in purple stepped forward. A mundane face showed through the heavy smoke of their cigarette. Matt said nothing to him, though, before the man began to examine him. As he got closer, he saw that the man carried a small gun. At the sight of the sidearm, he sighed. 

“What?” His voice was smooth and young. He was confused until he followed where the other’s eyes had been - his gun, “Oh, fuck. Uh, shit, sorry,” he said, muddled, quickly laying it on the floor. He then sat heavily upon the same bed as him. “Listen,” he said, scooting closer to Matt, who moved farther away until there was no room left to move, “Ah, there we go.” He said, finally getting close to him. “Don’t you be afraid of me, ok? I know I carry a gun but that’s for emergencies and was not meant for you.” He laid a hand on the other’s stomach, but quickly moved his hand after the other jerked violently in the opposite direction and nearly fell off of the bed. “Holy fuck your hands are cold,” He exclaimed, trying to rid himself of the ice cubes. 

“Uh,” he paused, “I don’t know. I feel like this is off to a bad start.” Pause. “Can we start over?” Matt looked at him as if he was ridiculous, but made the slightest, most curious nod of head. This guy didn’t seem as bad as the last. “My name is Albi, but people call me Sidearms because, well, I carry them with me everywhere. I am here on duty of a purchase…” He trailed off, gazing at the man who was on the ledge of the bed, examining him. Sunlight refracted off of nearly black, bedheaded hair. His eyes were blue and for a moment, just a moment, he got lost in them. 

“A purchase, huh.” Matt rosy lips moved with words of liquid gold, intrigued, but expecting the worst. Albi’s bubbly dreamland popped.

“Whoa, whoa, hey heyheyhey heeey it’s not like that I’m not gonna hurt you ok? I’m civilized.” He straightened up his tuxedo. 

“Buying human beings?”

“I can explain.” He quickly answered.

“In a purple suit?” Matt asked, ridicule stuck like glue in his words.

“It’s classy,” Albi blushed, getting a little defensive when he saw that Matt was smirking.

“Anyways, would you like to be my companion?”

“What the fuck is a companion?”

“Well, you get to leave this place and I’ll be nice to you, unlike a lot of people that will probably come after me.” 

“There are others?”

“Oh, yeah, lots. But you don’t have to deal with them if you come with me.”

“Well I mean, you seem pretty determined to take me. I probably don’t get a choice in the matter, do I?” 

“Nope, just being polite. I’d probably get you anyways. I’m gonna get you out of here, though, before you know what you got into.”

“What do yo--” Matt began to ask, but Albi was already gone.


	6. G18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dialogue

The Souffrance Manor  
12:19 PM  
Matt’s chest is sunburnt, knock knock on the doorway.   
His head turns.

A thin young man walks in and sees Matt baking in the heat, wrists nearly bleeding from friction.   
“Damn,” He whispers, “You know, he doesn’t usually leave people like this for so long. Jesus.” Matt is confused and does not respond. “Well, guess it’s time to get to work. Don’t try anything stupid.” He says, locking the door behind him and sliding the keys under the crack and into the hallway.   
“Why’d you do that?” He asks, voice weak.   
“I’m only allowed to open doors and lock them, not unlock the ones I already locked. He has a system and we have to stick to it.” He pulled a knife out of his back pocket and flipped it open. Matt jumped, but the boy held his hand up, fingers spread with the knife between his thumb and palm in one, “Don’t move.” He cut the ropes from his wrists. Matt did not move.   
“Well, you can move now,” he said, closing the blinds.  
“I know, but I’ve been like this for so long, I have to do it slowly,” and he proceeded to move, like a sloth, and stretch his joints.   
“What’s your name, kid?” Matt asked the boy.   
“I fuckin wish I was still a kid,” he paused, “I’m G18, and yes, as in Glock 18, but you can also call me Ethan.”   
“Alright, Ethan, my name is Matt. Wha-”   
“I know.”  
“What?”  
“I know your name is Matt. Everyone here does.”   
“There are others?”   
“Yeah, there are a lot of us,” Ethan replied, “But I’m the one with the most responsibilities. Being subordinate counts for something around here.”   
“Aren’t you gonna try and break out?”   
“No. I find that in the misery here, there’s something comforting,” he helped Matt get off of the bed once he was done painfully stretching, “There are only two ways out anyways.”   
“And those are?”  
“Looks to be the way you’re getting out, and by death.” He sighed, “You’re one of the lucky ones. Nobody wanted to take me with them.”   
“Why’s that?”   
“Still not sure, man. Maybe Souffrance wouldn’t let them take me. I feel he’s always had a soft spot for me.”  
“Souffrance?”  
“The man that runs this place, he’s known as Souffrance.”  
“What’s his real name?”  
“Nobody knows.” Ethan began to rub aloe on Matt’s chest and began preparing him for showing when a pause came in the conversation.   
“So why did he take me, of all people, why me?”  
“He scopes out the people he wants before he takes them - especially the strong ones.” He paused, remembering before he was stuck in this place, when he was free, “And he weakens them, so their guard is off, so he can get to them easier.” Ethan’s face turns pale and he sits on the ground, remembering. Matt quickly follows.   
“Weakens them as in,” Matt paused, fearing the answer, “Killing people who are close to them?”   
Ethan looks at him, concerned, “Who was it?”   
“My girlfriend.”  
“When?” Ethan got paler, almost desperate for the answer.   
“July 13, this year. God, that day was so humid.”  
“The most humid of the year -”   
“10 PM, I was driving home.” He paused, “They left a note,” he choked back tears, “Oh my god, I’m so stupid,” Ethan finished prepping Matt whilst on the ground and got up to press a button on the wall, “She was killed by a Glock 18,” He looked up at the now exiting man, “And the note said, ‘They nicknamed me after a gun because I never miss a shot--’”   
“It just so happens that the G18 is my speciality,” he paused, “Try to stay cleaned up, Matt. They’re going to want you to look presentable.”   
Ethan paused when the door was halfway closed.  
“And Matt,” He exhaled a shaky breath, “I honestly am sorry.”   
And as he turned around, Matt saw the same gun that was used to kill his girlfriend peeking out of Ethan’s pantline. Then, the man was gone.


End file.
